emile_isa_bossfandomcom-20200215-history
Jorge-052
=Jorge-052= ? ? :"In recognition of this, his endless courage, we honor him as the fighting spirit of Noble.? ''" :— The? Monument to Noble Team. Chief Warrant Officer? '''Jorge-052'? was a? SPARTAN-II commando? of the? UNSC Naval? Special Warfare Command, attached to? Special Warfare Group Three. He fought during the? Fall of Reach? in? 2552? as a part of? Noble Team? under the call sign? Noble Five.[2][3] BiographyEdit :"Carter? may be the boss, but Jorge is a living, breathing death threat. Nobody messes with Jorge." :— Jorge's description on Firefight Voice selection ConscriptionEdit Jorge was born in? Pálháza? on? Reach? on March 5,? 2511,[3]and was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by? Dr. Catherine Halsey? in? 2517? when he was six years old. While on Reach, he was? trained? by the? AI? Déjàand? Chief Petty Officer? Mendez? along with the rest of the Spartan children. In? 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a? series of augmentations? to improve their overall combat prowess in several different fields.[4]? Jorge was among the candidates who survived the procedure. Fall of ReachEdit :Main article:? Fall of Reach :"Jorge. Noble Five. It's good to see him home again. But the Fall of Reach will weigh heavily upon him, and this mission will test every last ounce of his strength." :—? Catherine Halsey.[5] Jorge served with? Noble Team? under the call sign "Noble Five" during the? Fall of Reach? in? 2552. He acted in the capacity of heavy weapons specialist, and was the only SPARTAN-II on the team.[3] Prior to the Fall of Reach, Jorge-052 along with other members of Noble Team investigated an incident over atVisegrád Relay, only to discover that Covenant forces had bypassed Reach's defenses and infiltrated key installations and communications centers.[6]? During the preliminary stages of the Covenant invasion of Reach, Jorge and Noble Team partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on the surface of Reach, including a counter-offensive operation to retake? Sword Base? and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and neutralization of a? Covenant Spire.[7][8] Realizing the presence of the? Covenant supercarrier? after the? Battle of Viery? as a great threat, the team devisedOperation: UPPERCUT; a tactic which involved using a? [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/YSS-1000 YSS-1000? "Sabre"-class starfighter]? to deliver a? makeshift slipspace bomb? to the supercarrier and destroy it via a slipspace rupture.[9]? After receiving authorization fromColonel? Urban Holland, the team traveled to a? besieged base? and assisted the UNSC forces in repelling the Covenant forces. Jorge and Noble Six boarded a Sabre and launched into space to join the? Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet.[9] After rendezvousing with the UNSC fleet, the Sabres helped in repelling the Covenant invasion force and escorted the? [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Savannah UNSC? Savannah]? in commandeering a? Covenant corvette.[9]? The? Savannah? diverted the Corvette's fire, allowing Noble Six to infiltrate the ship's hull and allow a Pelican carrying Jorge and the bomb inside the ship. Jorge and Six then used the hijacked Corvette, which was on course toward the supercarrier to refuel, to transport the the slipspace device within range of the Supercarrier.[9]? After they had taken control of the Corvette, Jorge discovered that they were not only cut off from their Sabres, the thrusters on the Pelican were damaged during the firefight, and that in order for them to return to Reach, the SPARTANS would have to free-fall back to the planet's surface. He also found that the timing device that would have been used to activate the SFTE was also damaged, and the only alternative would be to trigger it manually. :"Tell 'em to make it count." :— Jorge's final words to? SPARTAN-B312. Jorge resolved that he would stay to activate the slipspace device himself and presuming that doing so would cost him his life, he entrusted Noble Six with his dog tags before forcing Six off the Covenant Corvette. His last known words, which were to Six, were "Tell them to make it count." As Six drifted away from the ship, Jorge activated the bomb, opening a slipspace rupture that enveloped the Corvette and a large portion of the Supercarrier's mid-section, sending it into the slipstream with no way out.[9]? UPPERCUT had been a success, but at the cost of Jorge. Traits and personalityEdit :"The big man? ''was? sentimental." :—? Emile-A239[10] Jorge was the only member of Noble Team that has seen as much action, if not more, against human militants as Covenant forces. Described as being very difficult to read, he is free with his opinions, vocal in his support of provincial self-rule, and just as vocal in his condemnation of the separatist and? insurrectionist? movements.[11]? He is shown to be empathetic and caring toward? civilians; a trait noticably rare among Spartans. He was also particularly attached to his home planet of Reach, going so far as to sacrifice himself in order to save it. Like all SPARTAN-IIs, Jorge has seen almost thirty years of action and shows no signs of breaking or slowing. In a performance report, he is noted as "inspiring confidence in those around him" and being "rock solid" despite his long military career; this is credited to the fact he is a SPARTAN-II, and is thus considered superior to conventional soldiers in every respect.[11]? According to Colonel Holland, Jorge was an excellent card player.[11] Jorge seems to have been fluent in the Hungarian language; he speaks Hungarian at various points in the game, including one instance where he introduces himself by saying,? ''"A nevem Jorge"? ("My name is Jorge"). This is likely due to the fact that Reach, Jorge's home planet, seems to have a significant population of Hungarian descent, and Jorge himself being from? Pálháza, a city on Reach that shares its name with an? actual Hungarian town. EquipmentEdit Jorge wore a? MJOLNIR Mark IV? grenadier? helmet, the Collar/GrenadierUA chest piece and knee pads with hisMark V MJOLNIR armor. He used the Grenadier shoulder for the left shoulder,? EVA shoulder? for the right shoulder, and UA/bracer supplementary armor for both forearms. His weapon of choice was a modified variant of the? M247H Heavy Machine Gun. Dr. Catherine Halsey made a statement of how Jorge? modified? his MJOLNIR armor plating.